


Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gina & Red bond over their love of Star Wars. Ricky and Carlos sit there confused.
Relationships: Carlos (HSM: The Series)/Ricky Bowen, Gina Porter & Big Red (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> self projection, bitch this fic was written for me, but like yall should still stream.

For once in Ricky life he finally understood how his boyfriend felt whenever someone brought up something that wasn't in his interests. The looks of confusion and straightforward stares, along with not understand anything that was being said.

This was the moment. 

They had been at Red's house for another movie night since his parents and siblings were out for the night. Gina had been shuffling through the stack of movies in Red's Den since it was finally her time to pick a movie. All had been normal process, Red set up the surround sound for their TV's as Ricky made Nacho's and Carlos made a batch of Ice Cream Floats for all of them. 

Gina had continued to shuffle until she stopped and picked up a disk. "Holy shit Red I didn't know you had such great taste in movies." Gina flopped back onto the floor.

"What'd you find?" Red questioned turning around to see what Gina was holding. 

"I found all your Star Wars discs! You never told me you liked the movies?" Gina held up the discs and was absolutely beaming at the fact someone shared her interest.

"Dude I love them, I always tried to get Ricky to watch them with me but he's just never interested." 

"What's your favorite in the original trilogy?" Gina asked as Red sat down beside her. 

"Empire Strikes Back or A New Hope. Yours?" Red asked. 

"Oh my god, I love Empire. Thoughts on the prequels?" Gina asked.

Carlos gave a glance to his boyfriend. "Do you have any clue what their talking about?" He asked.

"No clue babe-" Ricky got caught off guard by Red's yelling. 

"I HATED the prequels so much. Along with the Christmas Special."

"SAME HERE! Okay, I mean you gotta admit the Christmas Special had a little bit of charmed to it." Gina yelled as the two laughs echoed throughout the house.

"I mean?" Carlos paused. "At least they're getting along now, and actually bonding over something." Ricky nodded. 

"I'm glad, and now I know what you feel like whenever me and Red talk about Skyrim."

"Hey at least I started playing Minecraft for you, AND I did watch all the Marvel movies with you." Carlos said as he leaned into his boyfriends shoulder. 

"And which I greatly appreciate you for." Ricky leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

"Ok but what about the new movies?" Red asked giving Gina a minute to think. 

"I love The Force Awakens, Rey is such an Icon and Finn and Poe have been such great additions to the series. What do you think about Kylo killing Han?"

"I was devastated for weeks after I watched it." Red sighed.

"Same here. My mom had to drag me off of my laptop so I could stop reading theories about it."

"I'm just hoping J.J Abrams fixes the events of the eight movie cause it was just so bad."

"Right." Gina sighed. "Ey Ricky, Carlos bring the food over, we're watching Star Wars." She called.

Ricky and Carlos gave each other a glace before sighing.

"Alright we're coming." They both called.


End file.
